Naruto-Kun Aneh!
by Nauchi Kirika - Chan
Summary: ada apa dengan Naruto? dia aneh sekali saat ini, membuat Hinata khawatir saja! sebenarnya ada apa sih? dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/NaruHina Lover's/complete


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**"Naruto-Kun Aneh!"**

**Nauchi Kirika – Chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HEAPY READING MINNA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

hari begitu terik, dengan matahari yang selalu saja menampakkan keceriaannya dalam memberikan sinarnya untuk seluruh penghuni bumi membuat separuh dunia merasakan hawa panas darinya, Namun berbeda untuk daerah jepang yang saat ini tengah dalam musim dingin

disebuah rumah mewah dan megah terlihat seorang pria yang dapat dikatakan tampan, berkarisma dan sangat diidam-idamkan banyak wanita diluar sana, seorang pemuda yang bercirikan memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning, kulit tan dengan badan atletisnya yang sangat banyak diinginkan pria, wajah tampan, mata Shappire dan kepribadian yang sangat pendiam namun dapat membuat siapa saja senang terhadapnya karena sikapnya yang sangat baik kepada siapa saja

"Na-Naruto-kun sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Hinata mendatangi Naruto dengan membawakan segelas us jeruk yang Naruto hanya ingin jika Hinata yang membuatnya langsung

Naruto mengangguk dan memamerkan senyum khasnya membuat Hinata langsung merona karena ketampanan Naruto saat tersenyum tersaji didepan matanya "aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu Hinata-chan"

DEG

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sangat serius, tak ada senyuman lagi dibibirnya, ia menatap lurus kearah Hinata yang membuat gadis itu menjadi risih dan juga gugup "Ba-baik" jawab Hinata kikuk an memberikan kode kepara para maid untuk pergi, meninggalkan ia dan Naruto berdua

"Ja-jadi apa yang ingin Na-naruto-Kun katakan?" Tanya Hinata Gugup, Naruto masih saja menatapnya tanpa berkedip membuat Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh kini ada pada Naruto, karena Naruto selalu saja datang kerumahnya itu memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu dan biasanya Naruto ta,pak cuek terhadap dirinya

"aku ingin Kita menikah secepatnya"

BLUSSSSSHH

Wajah cantik Hinata langsung saja memerah bak kepiting rebus saat ini, ia kira membicarakan apa? ternyata hanya soal pernikahan toh. tapi kenapa dengan Naruto? kenapa ia meminta mempercepat pernikahannya? bukankah...

"kalau perlu dua minggu kedepan kita menikah" ucap Naruto dengan serius dan penuh keyakinan, jangan lupakan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi itu saat ini

Hinata terkekeh mendengarnya, tapi segera ia hentikan ketika Naruto mempelototinya sampai-sampai mata itu sedikit memerah karena lama tidak berkedip, dengan segenap keberanian yang Hinata punya ia menarik nafasnya lalu "Na-naruto-kun, sebenarnya ada ap-apa?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto tersenyum sangat gaje didepan Hinata, membuat Hinata khawatir dengan sikap Naruto yang tampak berubah saat ini "pokoknya kita harus secepatnya menikah dank au tidak boleh menolak!" ucap Naruto dengan keputusan yang bulat

Hinata khawatir "A-aku selalu menerima apa yang Naruto inginkan, ta-tapi masalah pernikahan... hmm..."

"kenapa? kau tidak setuju kita mempercepatnya?" sela Naruto bertanya

Hinata menggeleng sekeras kerasnya, rasanya ia semakin meningkatkan rasa khawatirnya terhadap Naruto saat ini "buka"

"lalu?"

Hinata mempersatukan jari telunjuknya dengan jari telunjuknya sendiri, gugup ingin berbicara yang sejujurnya, tapi ini haruslah ia beritahukan kepada Naruto "itu,,, ano... hm... bukankah ki-kita memang aka menikah dua minggu kedepan Naruto-kun"

SYUUUUUTTTTTT

Hilang sudah kepercayaan tinggi Naruto terhadap Hinata, ia tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya lalu menggaruk belakang lehernya, menjadi salah tingkah "Naruto-kun lu-lupa?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto ketawa gaje menatap Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah "ah.. aku lupa" ucapnya semakin salah tingkah

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mau tau kenapa Naruto menjadi aneh dan lupa?**

**silahkan dibaca kisahnya minna-san:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto saat itu tengah berada di café menikmati makan siangnya dengan khidmad, mengisi perutnya agar staminanya kembali seperti semula lalu kembali bekerja sebagai direktur utama di Namikaze-Corp

kebetulan di café itu ada TVnya dan menampilkan tayangan GOSIP dan kebetulan juga Gosipnya mengenai nama beberapa artis terkenal termasuk Hinata, Tunangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri sahnya

sebenarnya apa isi gossip itu? mari kita baca

_baik, Kita kembali lagi di acara kesayangan kita yaitu PISAAAAAAUUUUUU..._

_mengupas hal yang tabu menjadi patut untuk di perbincangkan_

_baiklah, seperti yang kita ketahui, banyak artis wanita cantik yang dipuja banyak oleh lelaki yang mengatakan mereka bahwa mereka adalah fands dari para artis itu_

_inilah info mengenai 4 artis terseksi yang banyak dikagumi oleh para kaum adam_

_yang pertama: Hyuuga Hinata, yang menduduki artis terseksi dan artis yang memiliki fands lelaki terbanyak, dari hasil voting yang kami terima dan berbagai alasan yang kami terima pula bahwa, Hinata gadis lembut, cantik, memiliki lekuk tubuh yang ideal, suara merdu dan banyak di incar para kaum adam apalagi dengan payudara tergolong besar, bibir tipis yang sangat seksi serta wajah yang cantik membuatnya menjadi artis wanita yang banyak dikejar kejar kaum adam_

_yang kedua: Tsunade Senju, siapa yang tidak menyangka? artis cantik yang ternyata sudah berumur 40 tahun ini masih saja banyak disukai oleh kaum adam? tentu pantas, ia masih cantik serta awet muda, dan jangan lupakan payudaranya yang melebihi besarnya Hinata Hyuuga, serta ia juga memiliki bibir tipis yang seksi, namun sayang ia sudah memiliki suami tapi bagi para fandsnya, ia tetaplah wanita idaman bagi setiap pria_

_yang ketiga: Haruno Sakura, artis baru yang sekarang sedang tenar ini ternyata juga banyak yang disukai oleh kaum adam, selaom wajah cantik dan juga tubuh yang bagus karena ia juga merupakan model majalah terbesar, Sakura juga merupakan artis yang menjadi salah satu wanita terpopulr dikalangan kaum adam_

_dan yang keempat: Yamanaka Ino: gadis cantik namun imut ini banyak disukai para kaum adam dikarenakan pakaian yang ia kenakan selalu saja memperlihatkan kulit halus nan putihnya yang membuat kaum adam selalu terhipnotis terhadap kecantikan yang ia miliki_

_itulah beberapa artis yang masuk dalam kategori "artis terseksi yang banyak dikagumi oleh para kaum adam"_

_selanjutnya bla bla bla..._

Naruto langsung saja menuju kasir dan membayar apa yang ia makan tadi lalu memasuki mobilnya dan menuju kekediaman Hyuuga secepat cepatnya karena ia beranggapan Hinata nantinya akan berpaling darinya ketika banyak yang mengidolakannya apalagi itu adalah kaum adam, dan ia akan cemburu setegah mati nantinya atau menangis? bisa saja kan?

**FIN beneran!**

**hwaaaaaa... gak nyangka kirika bisa buat fanfic yang kayak gini. hehehe... fanficnya kacau kacau kacauuuuuuu... hahahaha... aiiisssshhh bingung juga dapat dari man aide ini, yang pentik kirika update aja nih hehehe... pokoknya, suka suka NaruHina Lover's deh, kirika hanya menyajikan yang terbaik untuk NaruHina... hampir lagi Nulis Sasufemnaru hahaha... #plak (abaikan!)**

**ok, kirika mau tau bagaimana tanggapan untuk yang membaca Fic ini...**

**terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca Fic gaje Kirika, jangan lupa REVIEW**


End file.
